The First Tiger Demon and the Nameless Priestess
by Emotionlessly Cold
Summary: The first tiger demon comes in search of Sesshomaru's life and is follwoed by a ninja priestess seeking revenge for her family's death. nn: InuyashaKikyo, KogaAyame, ?, Sesshomaru?.Deaths, blood, and Romance. Takes placebefore the band of seven
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

_**Prologue**_

Once a long time ago a demon was forged from the emotions and energies of tigers. He was the spiritual guardian of all the tiger clans of China. This lasted until humans took almost all of the tigers' land with their traps and weapons. Unfortunately, this guardian had not a physical form at this time and had to stand by and watch the massacre, omitted from the fight. After many decades of watching helplessly he could watch no longer. He surrendered 1/3 of his unstoppable might to gain a physical form. This body was 6 feet tall. He had slightly muscular arms, legs and torso. His hair, which was 7 inches long, and eyes were a blood red with a very handsome face and black stripes all over his body. He made sword from the two most loyal tigers' bones and his blood to insure it was indestructible with their shrunken skulls on opposite sides of the hilt. He named himself and went on a quest for vengeance. Many years later, he hears of Sesshomaru who has killed many tigers and such in the war against the Panther tribe. So he goes in search of Sesshomaru.

_**Chapter One-Odd Coincidences**_

The story begins with Kagome arguing with Inuyasha, again. They are in front of the portal to the present in a sunny and windy evening. "This time I mean it Inuyasha. You have gone to far with your mouth", says Kagome threatening to stay in the present, again, "How do you even have the audacity to even think Koga and I made out." "Well", says Inuyasha, "maybe because of the bite mark on yourshoulder and the smell of a wolf around you." "Inuyasha sit",CRASH, "and you listen to me. The bite was from some wild animal in the forest and it hasn't healed. The sent is because I stepped in wolf urine. GOT THAT.", snarled Kagome. Kagome embarrassed pivoted on her left heal to the right and stepped to the portal and says sit, CRASH.  
She goes to enter the well when an immensely large explosion knocks Kagome out of the well and into the air.  
Inuyasha yells, "KAGOME!" and catches her in mid-air with a jack-knife flip. Two figures emerge from the north western forest and land 50 yards from the well. One is a priestess according to her attire but, her dress had a cut on the side that had been hemmed so as to show her leg and part of her ass. The other was a tiger by scent but a demon by looks with red hair pointed ears and a sword with two shrunken skulls at each sides ofthe hilt. Inuyasha interrupted a lunge from the girl by shouting, "Hey, what do think your doing disturbing us huh? Well guess me and my sword will have to teach you a lesson." The Red haired Demon decreed, "Unless you can tell me where a low life demon named Sesshomaru is you better hold they tong you worthless half breed."

Inuyasha was shocked and appalled at what the red haired demon had just said. Suddenly Inuyasha had noticed how much like Sesshomaru he looked. He had a traditional red, black and blue Chinese suit with his two tails wrapped around him. He also had three spike ribbons abound him just like the one around Sesshomaru's shoulder. One was around his right shoulder(like Sesshomaru wears his on his left), one below that from his torso to his back around the top of his right arm(making a 90 degree angle with the first). The last spike ribbon connected all three of them and went around his chest and his back to connect the other side of the other two.

"How the hell do you know my brother you damn bastard", growled Inuyasha furiously  
"So then, you are Inuyasha I presume?", asked the red haired demon. "Why do you want to know",  
shoot back Inuyasha. "How dare you blow me off you jerk", shouted the warrior priestess, "I've hunted you down for a decade and now I can avenge my family's death you murderer." "Now, now don't be-""SHUT UP. You came inconspicuously as a traveler looking for my home and when you found it you obliterated my family and the village", shrieked the priestess the verge of tears. Out of nowhere she lunged and attacked. she shot a relenless wave of kunai blades with chinese talismansmagical-static discharge.THe red haired demon snickered at th this and with a wave of his sword released ebony lightning. The lightning from his sword incinerated the kunai bade to ashes. she was instantly behind him afetr the attack and swung at him.

"You've hunted me for 10 years from when you were but eight years of age with the skills your parents taught you. Well done but, those skills mean nothing when it comes to me. You've hunted me for 10 years and never known who I really am.", the red haired demon emmited such an overwhelming aura that even normal humans would be able to see it. It glowed a bright ebony and crimson. It overshadowed the lush green shrubbery and grass within a 20 foot radius. 'You see I am the omega of all life, I am the darkness in your thoughts and I am the grim reaper in demon form.", said the red haired demon so coldly it was if he alone had the power to destroy all of Japan including Naraku.

"Well I don't carewhoyou are,no one threatens Kagome in any way shape or form and I'll kill you for it.", growled Inuyasha preparing to use the back lash wave. "Kikyo", said the red eyed demon. "What", said Inuyasha confused and startled. "I thought Kikyo was your lover half breed. Or are so human and weak that you are as fickle as the wind?", said the red haired demon. "I know all about you, your family and your past. You are strong but, you are controlled by your overflowing emotions. And also, your just nothing next to me and your brother"."DIE", screamed the priestess who had taken advantage of the mindless blathering to launch an offensive strike. She no sooner hit the demonic aura than went flying at an 185 degree turn towards Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. They all crashed. "Foolishness, you have already known that my aura is solid to any and all unless I wish it not", gloated the red haired demon, "Your talisman seals and your ninja sighs are nothing to me". "WIND SCAR', shouted Inuyasha using it as a destraction so he could use the back lash wave after the impact to finish him off. But, the red haired demon only raised his left hand and it was deflected back to Inuyasha who was in mid-air. It connected. "Inuyasha!", screamed Kagome, "Inuyasha!". Kagome and the others ran to Inuyasha who lay motionless on a fissure of the wind scar. "How dare you bring them into our fight you murderer. You have no right to kill them, just like you had to kill my family", said the warrior priestess. "After 10 years I'll kill you so my family can finally rest in peace", She shot a talisman that was glowing blue, it cut through the barrier like aura and connected with the red haired demon's fore head. He roared in agony his aura immediately dissipated and he crashed to his knees. His red hair and eyes turned black, his pointed ears were normal and his stripesgone.

"What have you done to me you wench!?", screamed the demon, "Speak!" "I've turned you mortal so long as that talisman is on your forehead and so you don't take it off here is a paralysis talisman-" Before she could finish, the talisman was off and he had right hooked her in the stomach. She had fallen on him and only on her feet because of it. Her raised eith one hand her by her chin and passionately kissed her. She was still conscious and very much shocked, and blushing. Suddenly before she could speak he round house kicked her to the on coming group of Inuyasha and friends 32 feet to the northwest of his bound into the forest.

Inuyasha had three broken bones and a torn ligament. Kagome and the others only received bumps and bruises. The priestess was perfectly fine (in more ways than one). Miroku had already begun to "charm" her. "Hi, I want you to have my children", said Miroku while stroking her ass. "Why," said she in a sexual voice, finger on his chin moving her lips to his, " IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL BURN YOUR DICK OFF!". She had brought Miroku into the air by the neck and was choking him with one hand. Her other hand was holding a sigh blade at Miroku's stomach. "Mind telling us what you did there monk?", said Sango annoyed with Miroku's womanizing. Miroku responded, "Why whatever do you - gack - okay it won't happen again." "Good.", said the warrior priestess and dropped Miroku as well as sheathing her sigh's at her calves. Sango helped Miroku up and said, "What are you doing here, by your and that demon's attire you're from China.

The warrior priestess responded, "Yes,that red haired freak and I are from China. I tracked him down after he suddenly disappeared. we've fought many times I narrowly escape. The reason I'm after him is that a long decade ago a traveler came to my humble farming village. He some how already knew my father. But, that was strange because my father was only known to the village. My father killed a pack of tigers that wouldn't leave our village and I was proud to be his only daughter, but I digress. The traveler was taken to my home and on sight of my father yelled, 'now you die for your murderous ways.' He discarded the tattered rags he disguised himself with and destroyed my father and then the villagers who tried to save him". She stopped at the agonizing memory."But, that wasn't the end of it. He continued this trend to over 100 villages"  
"Well looks like it's about dark. Do you want stay and eat dinner with us tonight?', asked Sango politely. "Oh no I've already-" GrUmBlE!! "Haha he huh.", said the warrior priestess. "You've already what ?", asked Kagome teasingly. "Lets eat!", shouted Shippo. Kagome pulled out a lavish dinner from her back pack and they all ate, especially the priestess."So what's your name and where are you headed no that you've lost track of him.", asked Inuyasha while being bandaged, just out of curiosity for once. "For my name I have none. As for where I'm headed, I guess I'll have to go to Kikyo, my fith cousin."


	2. Chapter 2: Search

"What!!!!", Shouted Inuyasha excitedly. "Yes I am Kikyo's 5th cousin and I was wondering what did The red haired demon mean when he said Kikyo was your woman? Oh you must be that retarded half demon that was killed by Kikyo on that tree near the well,  
responded the Nameless Priestess confused. The Priestess was 5 foot eight inches with a blue and red Chinese priestess robes and dress. She had Beautiful long black hair (done like Chun Li's hair but more to the back of the head). Her eyes a breath taking ice crystal blue. Her body weight was 126 lb. 2 ounces with 5 body fat. Her muscular build would've intimidated men if Some of her arms weren't covered. Her breast size would be a size 10 in double D if she was in modern times. Inuyasha ignored the insult and told the story of Naraku's evil deception and the love he has for Kikyo that he believed wasn't returned. "So what's with you having no name?", shot Inuyasha. "Well my father had a belief that only those who were strong should deserved a name.  
My father was killed before I could finish my training and receive a name. "Well, then it seems that Kikyo died 50 years ago and can't help me destroy That striped demon.", said the priestess sadly. "No that's not it at all. She has a new body of clay and magic !", piped Shippo trying to get closer to the priestess. "That's not the end of it either, Kagome here is the reincarnation of Kikyo." "Would you shut up already!?", whispered Inuyasha to Shippo while choking him a foot of the ground. "We barley know a thing about her and you want to spill your guts out for her." "Oh, its' quite all right I think you can trust me.", said the priestess crouched right behind Inuyasha hand on his back. "Oh, ugh, well you see heh.", was Inuyasha's only response to the shock he had that she could sneak up on him with out him even hearing or smelling her. "Well I've got to bathe. You wouldn't happen to know where any water is do you?", questioned the priestess. Inuyasha listed for a moment and pointed to the north-west .  
"Thank you very much", said she waving her hand while walking to the north-west towel from her travel sack in other hand. They were about to go to sleep when Sango asked, "Hey, where is Miroku!?". They instantly got up, Inuyasha carried Kagome om his back and Shippo was on Kilala with Sango as they raced to the north-west.  
The priestess pulled off her shirt and her under robes to the side of her. She let down her long black beautiful hair. She slowly took the towel, now soaked with soap and water, and went straight scrubbing her well developed torso. She was about to wash the lower half of her body when she heard a snap of a twig in front of her across the lake. She leaped across the lake and found Miroku in the bushes. Still fully clothed and obviously was watching her. "Well fancy meeting you here. Say what were you doing here all by yourself? Huh?", said Miroku trying to act innocent. "Why you dirty perverted little monk I'll--". Inuyasha and the group arrived to see Miroku: hung upside down over the lake from a tree, tied up, small woodland creatures biting him all over his body, and the priestess with a make-shift torch about to burn Miroku's penis.  
Before the priestess could burn Miroku's penis off she saw the band of bewildered humans, a half demon, and mini demons. "Your friend was spying on me while I was half naked! So I decided to punish him.", said the priestess upset and wrapped in the towel. "Please help me I'm in the most excruciating pain. OOOWWW, help me!!!", said Miroku for the first time in a weak and helpless voice.  
"You deserve what ever you get you womanizing pervert!", shouted Kagome very enraged at the current womanizing of Miroku. "Why don't we let her burn Miroku it might just teach him a lesson", said Kagome to Sango. "Yes, I think he'll finally get what he deserves for all his womanizing", replied Sango. "I just think she has an obsession with revenge", said Inuyasha getting Miroku down. And So the scene transitions to the red haired demon.  
The red haired demon was walking through the woods in search of Sesshomaru while pondering the rumors he'd heard of Sesshomaru. The rumors he'd heard said that he was exactly like Sesshomaru. It was said that his sword looked eerily similar to that of the tokijin. With his sword's tattered red handle, four pronged golden hilt, and two shrunken tiger skulls he'd wondered why had his body tuned out this way. He had no complaints about his obviously superior body(in all ways). But, he couldn't help but wonder that when he decided to make the most powerful body that the most powerful body at the time might have been was Sesshomaru's.  
He wondered this for a moment then unsheathed his sword. He thought of how he might've been right that Sesshomaru might be as strong as himself then discarded the thought. He was a celestial being there was no possibility that Sesshomaru was as strong as him. So he put away his sword and continued walking. After a mile he encountered a band of demon thieves. "Hand over all of your possessions or we'll eat the flesh of your bones and then we'll spit out your valuables", threatened the leader of the band of demon thieves. "Well quite a threat you've spoken to me you vulgar slime. Here is a preposition for you, You leave right now and I won't burn your souls when I annihilate your bodies.", said the red haired demon indifferently, "For you see I am Fu-Co (Fu-Tso IS HOW IT IS PRONOUNCED) the first and mot powerful tiger demon. You'd better run before your souls are mine." "That demon. Ha he hasn't even a physical body don't you try to bluff us", said one of the lowly grunts. "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE.", shouted the commander, "There have been stories of a three headed tiger demon destroying entire villages by that name in China. It is said that he seeks revenge for those who took what was right fully the tigers'. It is also said that his roar is more deafening than thunder and his snarl shoots lightning." "Right. so you have heard of me have you spineless four armed lizard.", said Fu-Co, "Now your lives are now forfeited"  
Fu-Co's body burst and he grew to the size of the demon bear that had a sacred jewl shard. He was a tree headed black tiger with red stripes and two tails his eyes were black with red slits for a pupils. His four paws massive ad armed with jagged razor sharp claws whose blades and points had a width of a molecule.  
The demon lizards ran and burrowed but to no avail, with one earth breaking roar towards the demons ebony lighting spewed from his mouth and incinerated each of their bodies to beyond dust. Then, hundreds of spirit tigers emerged from his electric fur and devoured the souls of the lizard demons you could see the pain in the souls of the demons. It was almost as if they had real bodies to be devoured. He reverted back to his normal demon body and walked past the blood angels left by the demon lizards' destroyed bodies. He continued through a trail he'd found until he'd found Kikyo mending battle scared soldiers. "Sesshomaru!, wait you're not Sesshomaru. Who are you!?", Kikyo had come away from the soldiers an talked to Fu-Co. "Why does everyone insist that I am similar to Sesshomaru., No matter if know where to find Sesshomaru I'll spare you life seeing how found of you Inuyasha is.", spoke Fu-Co. "How do you know Inuyasha!? You foul demon speak!", shouted Kikyo.  
"Why I killed him of coarse he couldn't tell me where to find Sesshomaru so he was useless to me." "You filthy demon, I'll kill you!!", shouted Kikyo drawing her bow and arrow which were ready to strike as soon as she spoke. "My, my, my it seems that you are infatuated with this Inuyasha Kikyo. I was under the impression that you hated him. Don't worry I sparred his little life and his friends. But, the reaction you just gave me could--"said Fu-Co but he was cut off.  
"How dare you toy with my emotions you impotent demon!", said Kikyo angry that she gave away how she felt about Inuyasha. "So, I thought you just wanted to kill Inuyasha. But now I see that you just want him.", taunted Fu-Co. "SHUT UP!", shouted Kikyo firing the arrow at point blank range. "Now you die taking my secret with you", said Kikyo feeling quite comfortable.  
"Oh really ?", questioned Fu-Co. Kikyo looked back to see the arrow grabbed in the mouth of a spirit tiger 1.3 millimeters from Fu-Co's chest. "Why you-gack-", was all Kikyo got out when Fu-Co grabbed her by the neck and lifted her of the ground. "Now do you know where Sesshomaru is or don't you", was what Fu-Co asked. "No, I don't!", said Kikyo with difficulty. "Well then your useless. ART OF THE CELESTIAL TIGER: LIGHTNING CLAW", was what Fu-Co cried as he was about to end Kikyo's second life with a claw punch of electricity.  
Suddenly, before the attack had time to connect, the tettsusaiga was blocking the attack. "You dare harm one hair on her head and I'll give your head back to you!", grunted Inuyasha trying his hardest to stop the attack and not decapitate Kikyo at the same time. "Well, what a surprise to see you two lovers together again. Too bad you both will now die together-" "WIND TUNNEL,  
screamed Miroku catching Fu-Co off guard and releasing Kikyo from his grip. "Now I've got you!", shouted Miroku as Fu-Co was 3 feet from entering the wind tunnel. Abruptly Fu-Co set his sword into the ground and brought himself out of the wind tunnel! He freed himself and standing in front of the wind tunnel opening started to bend Miroku's elbow. The wind tunnel opening was now almost pointed at Miroku's face. Miroku just narrowly closed the wind tunnel in time to save himself from getting sucked into his own wind tunnel. "Your quite skilled but your in my way!", voiced Fu-Co slashing Miroku with his sword and Miroku's right wrist still in Fu-Co's left hand. "MIROKU!", declared Sango who'd just gotten there in time to see Miroku getting slashed. The others had just gotten there aswell.  
Mean while "Kikyo, are you okay?", asked Inuyasha almost lovingly. "Leave me alone Inuyasha!", said Kikyo scornfully. "I came to this direction as soon as I heard the explosion. The I found the remains of some demons and immediately followed the scent of demon to this place.", said Inuyasha just making conversation. "Well I don't care how you got here I just want that demon dead!", said Kikyo coldly. "Okay then.", said Inuyasha. He turned around to see Fu-Co appear in front of him and Sango crying for Miroku to stay alive with Kagome and the others tending to his wounds. "You are a monstrosity!", screamed the nameless priestess, "Your murderous ways end today." "You wait your turn, WIND SCAR!", shouted Inuyasha. the wind scar hit its target. The smoke cleared and everyone was in suspense to see if it had killed Fu-Co.  
From out of the smoke was shot a black lightning bolt to electrocute Inuyasha sending the tettsusaiga into a tree nearly 32 yards from Inuyasha. Then emerged Fu-Co from the smoke. He saw everything from the hilly valley the fought in to everyone's' alarm that he'd still be alive after a blast from the wind scar without his aura. He then summoned his trademark aura and walked towards Inuyasha until he smelled a change in his blood and stopped. "Well I've heard about this transformation so I'm not surprised. But, I am disappointed. I thought you'd be stronger.", said Fu-Co. "Well then let me show you how strong I am Fu-Co", replied Inuyasha in the transformed voice.  
Coincidentally, Sesshomaru was letting Rin eat somewhere in the immediate area of the battle a sensed Inuyasha's transformation. "I'll be back Rin, said Sesshomaru indifferently,  
"Gaken watch Rin." "But master where are you going ?", asked Gaken but Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
Inuyasha was just struck by another one of Fu-Co's ebony lightning bolt when Sesshomaru entered the valley. "Finally my search is over. You've revealed yourself Sesshomaru!!", shouted Fu-Co. 


	3. Chapter 3: Duel of the Strongest

**_Chapter Three: Duel of the Strongest_**

"You are mine Sesshomaru.", said Fu-Co. "Who are you?", said Sesshomaru not really caring about Fu-Co just why he was attacking Inuyasha. "I am Fu-Co. Your head will rest in my hand while I burn your body to dust.", said Fu-Co positioning himself into his celestial punishment stance. "Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!",  
roared Inuyasha attacking Fu-Co. Fu-Co disappeared slowly upward as to give the illusion of him not even being there. He was above and struck Inuyasha with ebony lightning and then a thunder clap to knock him down. This was the first time Kikyo had experienced Inuyasha transformed and she was shocked and slightly attracted. The blood fell from Inuyasha, the lush green grass now stained brown. "Inuyasha!!!", screamed Kagome shooting the tettsusaiga next to Inuyasha's hand two inches from shredding it. "I don't care for my brother just to kill Naraku for kidnapping Rin", voiced Sesshomaru. "Well these tiger souls are not willing to let you live long enough to do that,for you secretly used tiger (including weak tiger demons) allies of the panther demon tribe as bait, and then slaughtered them when they arrived", growled Fu-Co as many tiger souls emerged from his body moving to surround the battle field. Creating a mist and a barely breathable atmosphere. Inuyasha stood fully conscious of the surroundings and the situation. He held the red tettsusaiga with both hands in the usual anything-I-feel-like fighting stance.

"You both are quite the swordsmen. But these tiger souls will work my body to the ground to make up for me not being able to save them in life", sad Fu-Co melancholy. "So you're a prisoner?", asked Sango about to pass out from the lack of air. "No, it is the right of every soul to get revenge upon those who took everything from them including their lives", said Fu-Co correcting his tone to indifference. "Well your insane and I don't care the sooner I kill you and Sesshomaru I can get Kikyo-everyone out of here", said Inuyasha mostly thinking of Kikyo. Kagome heard this and was crushed to hear it but willing to still love Inuyasha. She then passed out with Sango and Miroku. "Well then you have 5 minuets to kill us in order to save your friends, fool!", said Sesshomaru. "LIGHTNING SABER: ELECTRIC WRATH TECHNIQUE!", shouted Fu-Co launching a ground strike with a right upward slash from his sword and a left-handed round house punch to Inuyasha. The attack made his whole blade burn( as a fire) with electricity, his each movement a emitted a thunder clap. Fu-Co had his aura around him, so when Sesshomaru taking advantage of the situation, used the tokijin(sorry for spelling) to slash, **CRASH**. After the failed attack from Fu-Co to Inuyasha it was a three way sword fight. Fu-Co occasionally using an ancient tiger punch to attack. The flash of the swords was intense only the demonic and the immensely powerful were able to sustain conciseness. All were amazed. The clash of each sword was a timeless orchestra of metal and the movements a ballet of raw hatred.

They fought a three way tie, each movement of the blades a blur and the bodies constantly changing positions and running. The swords frequently collided. No one had time to use power full techniques or moves. Inuyasha was first to implement a foolish tactic. He used the back lash wave to try and destroy Fu-Co, but Inuyasha's aura wasn't strong enough to finish the attack. "DAMN IT!!!", shouted Inuyasha. It back fired and sent everyone flying. Sesshomaru had the easiest time recovering and instantly attacked Fu-Co transforming wile lunging from a 37 degree jump from falling path to jumping path. He'd had caught Fu-Co of guard, as well as surprise everyone still conscious. Shippo wet himself ,(. Fu-Co was bitten and thrown into a rock, smashing it on collision. "So you want to try that huh? Well, I'm game. ROAR!!", declared Fu-Co transforming himself into the tree headed black tiger. Fu-Co having a small size advantage was winning until Inuyasha finally rejoined the fight. Back at the bottom, Kikyo was watching looking at any moment to shoot the victor of the battle. "Come on Inuyasha", said Kikyo. The nameless priestess was watching in shock at the sight of Fu-Co leaping in the air clawing and biting to save his life. She wondered why he never killed her in this form, or inany case at all. Shippo was trying to get everyone out, but was only able to get Sango and Miroku out and that was even with Kilala helping.

Kagome was slowly awaking to see Inuyasha fighting two monstrous creatures, lightning spewing from one. Sesshomaru had no trouble even with his missing arm, except with the tree heads. The raw electricity poured from Fu-Co's mouths, zapping Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on a regular basis. The biting was inevitable against Inuyasha, who was merely attacking with all his might, all the while dodging when possible. Sesshomaru had gotten a solid bite off Fu-Co. Inuyasha then used the wind scar. The impact pounded him into the trees. Inuyasha then moved to attack Sesshomaru, but was cut short. Inuyasha was ensnared in two of the tree jaws of Fu-Co. Fu- Co was ripping Inuyasha in two in the most excruciating pain. Sesshomaru lunged at them both clawing Inuyasha on the ground,then trampling him when tail whipping Fu-Co. This was Sesshomaru's mistake. One of the heads bit Sesshomaru's tail. Then the other head bit the front leg. With Inuyasha still trying to recover, and Sesshomaru immobilized Fu-Co was almost assured victory. But he didn't count on one thing, Rin getting worried and going to help. Jaken threw fire into the eyes of the left head from his staff. Fu-Co roared and stumbled back, trying to get the flames from his eyes with his paws. "My lord Sesshomaru are you all right?", asked Rin seeing Sesshomaru's blood drawn.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Come on wake up", cried Kagome now awake. She went to the unmoving Inuyasha. Kikyo now about to kill Fu-Co with an arrow. "My lord let us tend to your wounds", said Jaken. "Let me finish this", commanded Sesshomaru now in his normal form. Fu-Co had gotten an arrow into his heart from Kikyo and was roaring in pain. He immediately transformed back to get the arrow out. "_WENCH_, you'll pay for that!", shouted Fu-Co. Kikyo was held still by 16 tiger souls. "You should know better than to freely put souls before me", said Kikyo coolly. She sent her soul collectors and absorbed the souls. She instantly was being killed, again. The souls were destroying her inside to out. "You planned this. Didn't you? AAAHHH", howled Kikyo in pain. He then turned to kill Inuyasha but found Sesshomaru in front of him, beaten and bleeding. "Now, you die", aid Sesshomaru stabbing Fu-Co with the tokijin. Then releasing an energy beam from the sword's blade. Fu-Co fell to his knees. He looked up, and just before was decapitated he emitted tiger souls to block. The left back swing was close to cutting Fu-Co's head off. Inuyasha was tending to Kikyo after Kagome had helped him. Fu-Co called the souls back to save himself. The tiger souls were infused with electricity to attack. "THUNDER STORM!", said Fu-Co looking up to see the tigers fly past him and attack. The souls made thunder claps when attacking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was saved by Rin. Rin had jumped in the way and intercepted the attack. 30 electric tiger spirits bit into her and shocked to death. The smell of her body was wretched, her body lightly burned all over and small flames were present at the bite marks. "Lord Ses...Sho..maru", were Rin's last words. "You'll die for that", said Sesshomaru drawing the tentsusaega(Sorry for spelling) and sheathing the tokijin. The slash meant to bring Rin back to life was blocked by Fu-Co's sword. "You'll not need to bring her back to you. I'll take you to her", the red haired demon said to Sesshomaru while attacking with a gapping hole in his torso.  
Inuyasha was getting everyone out of the mist of souls. "Inuyasha, please help me", groaned Kagome weak from lack of oxygen, "get the priestess to safety" "Wait a minuet where is she, said Inuyasha with an unconscious Kikyo in his arm and a weak Kagome on his back.

The priestess was in the trees using the ninja skill of hiding in the mist.( For reference see Naruto). She watched the wound make Fu-Co slow and vulnerable in battle. And yet, at the same time, it did not restrain him from using his full strength. A talisman wasstanding ready to incapacitate Fu-Co. She sat on a branch watching Fu-Co barely surviving each of Sesshomaru's vicious attacks from the now in use tokijin. "You are weak and can no longer move. I shall revive Rin before killing you. I'd hope you have enough sense to be gone when I'm done", said Sesshomaru walking away from the bleeding Fu-Co. "You presume too much Sesshomaru", said Fu-Co standing between him and Rin. "I can not be defeated. I am no longer in control, and no longer have any say in the out come of this fight." "What", said Sesshomaru. The body of Fu-Co was relentless and the fighting tactics of a tiger over took his well refined moon-pa fighting style(Moon-pa and sa-pa fighting styles dictate what weapons can be used in a martial art and all other aspects as well). His eyes were empty of any feeling and the tigers took over. It was easy with Fu-Co's strength to over come Sesshomaru.

Jaken was long since killed after his interference. Sesshomaru was all alone with a wild demon puppet. The priestess was watching and wondering if the entire life of Fu-Co was dictated by the tiger souls. She then had an other wonder as to why she was the soul survivor of her village and awoke from the motion from Inuyasha jumping out of the mist Kikyo in arm. Sesshomaru and the shell of Fu-Co both sensed it. They had stopped to see Inuyasha leave and for his return to the fight. "What are you both standing here for, huh? Well it doesn't matter I'll kill you both today any way", said Inuyasha. He wound up for a wind scar and was punched into the air and slammed kicked until the impact with the ground. Then was electrocuted mercilessly until Sesshomaru intervened and slashed Fu-Co into a fissure of a previous wind scar. Then Inuyasha used the back lash wave now that the tigers had weakened his aura to control him. His body burned whilethe souls escaped the blast and left the body to obliteration. The body was being overwhelmed by his own aura, he was only in control for the massive pain inflicted upon him. His death was imminent. "Ha, finally worked. Now your turn Sesshomaru-", said Inuyasha now interrupted. "Now I'm not done yet, but I am free. I must thank you for that now I have control of my ghost again. They shall no longer take hold of my body", said Fu-Co walking out of the dust body and clothes tattered and almost shredded. His clothes still on Fu-Co continued, "I am no longer able to fight how ever so I shall destroy you all by imploding my body releasing every ounce of demonic energy and destroying all in my reach. Hope you all have had a full life". "Oh no you don't I won't let you", called Inuyasha running at Fu-Co. Sesshomaru just ran at Fu-Co tokijin in attacking position. Fu-Co's body was already only an ebony electrical anomaly in his body's shape. Red electrical stripes all over. The shock waves were released and just milliseconds from a never ending implosion of light Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked as one and countered the explosion. The wind scar tokijin blast hit Fu-Co until they could no longer sense his body. "I'll spare you this time but, you'll be damned next we meet", said Sesshomaru reviving Rin and Jaken. "You're full of shit", said Inuyasha returning to help the others.

"Are you all right?", asked a familiar voice. "Why did you save my life back there",asked a weakened voice. "Because, I love you", the familiar voice replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Lots of It

Chapter 4: Love, and Lots of It

The northern mountains were an icy cold waste land . Koga was over an injured Ayame(All grammatical errors shall be corrected in total fan fiction containing all five chapters). The blood enriched ground was a rock path. The morning mist still not cleared, Koga said, "I mean it, I love you Ayame and that is why I saved you. I remember my promise and intend to make you my wife, now don't die. Those mantis demons have paid with their lives for hurting you now please don't die!" Koga passionately kissed Ayame, hand moving down her chest. He straddling her with the other hand holing her head up. Her hands were around his head and she kissed him in return. After the kiss she was moved into a meadow onto soft ground. She removed her chest cloth and she resumed kissing Koga. Koga had removed his armor and was on her, kissing her and her body. They had sent the wolves out hunting for breakfast and were under a fur sheet. "Ah, oh , oh, Koga, Koga , aaah!", were Ayame's moans. They made love. Koga's hand and lips caressed Ayame's skin and breasts. Her lips upon his neck and . They made loving bites at one anothers skin. "Oh, Koga, I love you, oooh", groaned Ayame scratching at his back while he dug in. The rhythm of their bodies smooth and deep, wile having sex. Ayame's breathing was heavy. At the peak of intercourse Ayame moaned, "huh, huh, huh, heh aaaahhhhh, AAAOOOHHH!"

The wolves had come back at that moment and were staring, jaws dropped, as well as the food. They that moment they had forgotten about the battle they fought an hour earlier. Koga had forgotten the insane amounts of energy he had used to catch up to Ayame, the near death state he found her in and the rage he felt when he saw this. Ayame had forgotten the despair of Koga rejecting her, the surprise of the flock of mantis demon and the shock of Koga being there to save her again. They lived in the moment of their love.

Inuyasha: "YOU, narrator, what are you doing this story is supposed to be about me!"  
N: "Well I just-" Fu-Co: "What, you mongrel! About you, HA. Look at the title!"  
Inuyasha: "So, it's a fan-fiction about my show! So there!(>P)"  
Kagome: "INUYASHA!"  
Inuyasha: "Kagome, NO!"  
Kagome: "Sit", CRASH, "How dare you interrupt this romantic dialog, you jerk. I apologize, now back to the story."  
N: "Thank you!"

Koga kissed Ayame as they stood up in the sheet. They got dressed and went ot on their journey. They ran side by side until they saw a red haired demon being tended by a human priestes. The priestess and the demon were in an old shrine about 12 yards from the path where Koga and Ayame were running. the red haired demon stood up and said, "Koga, leave or else!""Who are you and how do you know me?", responded Koga."Iam Fu-Co, and I have come to slay Sesshomaru, so I know about your 'encounter' with Sesshomaru", said the red haired demon walking out of the shrine with the Sword of the Forlorn in his right hand. Koga growled and charged. Fu-Co left an after image that slowly faded when he slowly reappeared. Fu-Co was above the helpless Koga and fired an ebony lightning bolt and zapped Koga. Koga lay on the lime green grass with a numb feeling and burn marks. Ayame threw her leaf knives in defense of Koga. The nameless Priestess threw her kunai blades to counter. Koga was slowly standing on the green clearing, japanese white oaks in the distance, the morning mist now cleared.Fu-Co would have none of that. He gabbed Koga's head and lifted him of the ground. he sent an electrical charge through Koga and kicked him into an oak. Ayame now ran to help. The priestess letting them team up against Fu-Co to his death. Ayame was giving the far-range offense/defense, for when Koga was being pushedback.

This was beggining to engulf Fu-Co unitl a flash of black and red had them standing perfectly motionless. "My aura works in different ways I can use it as a shield or a paralysis area. I've even paralised your lungs.You'll die from lack of air as long as I just stand here", voiced Fu-Co tired of trying to kill weaklings that teamed up against him. The priestess sat in a tree disapointed, but she couldn't help the grasping feeling inside her chest. Fu-Co sat on a rock with his shirt off and bandages all over, and fell to sleep. The wolf lovers were nearly out of air, even when he was asleep, Fu-co gave off the aura. Koga thought,"If I can at least save Ayame I'll die happy", with this the only thought he struggled, and with 1.82 minuets to spare was able to send a small twister to wake up and knock over Fu-Co. Fu-Co was not happy. He reverted his aura into the flaming barrier of red and black. Fu-Co said,"Okay, fine. you both have now surrendered your lives!" Both Ayame and Koga were drained from the lack of air and still hadn't recovered. The only thing they could do is reach for eachother as a monstrous wave of lightning sped to them, and them to their deaths.

Inuyasha was with an unconcious Kikyo in a village that wouldn't be remembered. He had gotten away from the group when the mist began to clear. He took Kikyo to a hotel and waited for her to awaken. She awoke at the second hour of the third day they were there. It was 2:00 in the morning, her soul collectors took a long time. "Inuyasha, what is going on? Why am I here?", Kikyo questioned not knowing that Inuyasha had left the group just to be with her. " We're in a hotel, and I was waiting for you to heal", siad Inuyasha relieved that he didn't go on his own for nothing. "Don't do me any favors you mutt!", said Kikyo as sharply as Inuyasha's claws. "I know that's not how you feel about me. I know we still love eachother", said Inuyasha embracing Kikyo (he took her weapon(s)). They sat in eachothers' embrace, gazing at eachother until dawn.

The priestess wouldn't take this outrage. She threw a talisman, shining blue, and struck Fu-Co. He was brought down to a mortel once again and the lightning stopped. Koga stood and held Ayame. "Stop now, Fu-co, I won't let you kill lease lovers!", shouted the priestess as she launched the finishing talisman. Fu-Co was now mortal and unable to actualy move until she removed the talismans. "What is...with...you. You...save me from my own explosion, and...tend to my...wounds. Now...you side with... them to kill me", said Fu-Co rising to his feet and picking up his sword, which he wasn't suposed to be able to do. "It doesn't matter what is going through your headright now beacause in a few moments the only thing going through your head will be my sword", said Fu-Co weakly, as he now stood perfectly human with thetwo talismans on his body. Koga now tried to take advantage of the situation and attacked Fu-Co. Fu-Co thrust his sword through Koga while he was in mid-air. Koga fell off the sword with little friction.

Fu-Co staggered back. The talismans were almost murder. Ayame screamed and charged at Fu-Co in a blind rage. She jumped infront of the sun and kicked down towards Fu-Co; unfortunatly for her, Fu-Co wasn't stupid and deflected her to the mountain wall, through some trees. Fu-Co lacked the energy to kill, and his wounds were limiting his movement. When Koga and Ayame got up, Fu-Cowas leaning against a tree, hecouldn't stand on his own anymore. His right eye showed a blood lust when the mountain breeze blew his now black, flowing hair. Koga and Ayame both couldn't defeat Fu-co in human form, this dicouraged them. The only chance they had was to attack while he couldn't move and they struck. Koga and Ayame sent their wolves out to attack, Ayame threw her leaf knives, and Koga kicked off a tornado to Fu-co. Fu-Co was still leaning against the tree looking at the wolves and the tornado, which had taken in the leaves as a joint attack, both of which were didrectly a head of him.

The priestess watched and didn't like this. She wanted the honor of killing Fu-Co. She wanted vengance for her family's slaughter, so she used her priestess powes to stop both attacks. But not with out letting Fu-Co suffer.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were now kising at day break, they passionately kissed eachother and caressed eachothers' body. Inuyasha moved down to Kikyo's neck and back to her lips. They had their destiny together obliterated by Naraku and came together in love. Kikyo on the bed, Inuyashaon top of her, and the constant hammering followed by a surpressed moan. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's breasts as it went on. Kikyo was blushing from th body heat. Kikyo kissed Inuyasha's mouth, neck and back. Kikyo's hair eventually came undone, her hair sprawled about while being fucked.

The priestess allowed half of the damage to be taken by Fu-Co. The blood and mass that was Fu-Co was barely alive. Fu-Co said, "If your intentions are to kill me and take revenge know this, I killed your family when they could at least fight back!". The priestess' response was, "HOW DARE YOU TALK OF HONOR WHEN YOU ATTACKED IN TIMES OF PEACE!". Fu-Co, "A warrior must be able to fight even in times of peace. There is no excuse for allowing yourself to become weak". They were in the trees, hiding. Fu-Co's human body was one to be envied. He reached up to remove the talismans.

Kikyo was grabbing the pillows as the pleasure and pain mixed. Inuyasha kissed her mouth, neck and back again. Dawn was upon them, sweat was too. Inuyasha was groping on Kikyo's neck while being with her for the last time. Kikyo's hand was on Inyasha's head. Kagome and the group were checking into the hotel. Kagome asked if checked in. The clerk said that a half demon had checked in. They turned to the hall. Inuyasha and Kikyo had just finished and were asleep in eachothers embrace.

Fu-Co was being kissed by the priestess, his wrists in her palms while she straddled him. She ended the kiss and said, "My dead family is more importantthan emotions at this point, but even so, killing you will still break my heart". She took her kunai blade, raised it, and stabbed Fu-Co's heart. "For your heart that never felt". She attached a talisman to it. Fu-Co would become part of what he envied so much, the earth and its beauty. Shejumped out of the tree to see Koga carying Ayame and holding his wound. He climbed up the mountain with both.The priestess walked down the mountain no emotions showing at all. She turned around to see to two lovers and what she might have had if she hadn't devoted her life to revenge. Unfortunatley, all she saw was Koga and Ayame blasted off the mountain.

Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha had come with Kikyo. Miroku and Sango had not said anything, in the hope that they were wrong. Hell, even Shippo knew. Kagome was infront of Inuyasha's door, and to spite him she said, "Sit boy!", instead of knocking. She then began to walk in, But Miroku stopped her. "Hey, Kagome, are you sure this is the right door, I could've sworn that the clerk said third from the corner of the hall!", said Miroku. "Well you probably couldn't have heard the clerk through your lechering!", said Sango having the opposite intensions. Miroku shut up. Inuyasha wasstanding at the door,shocked.


End file.
